User talk:Lancer1289
Welcome to My Talk Page. If you don't find an issue that you have brought up with me in the past, then please check my archives because I have moved a lot of it to there. However I ask you to 'NOT' edit there, just drop me a new message to bring up the discussion again. To leave me a message, please click on the "Leave message" button above, rather than just editing the whole page. That way I know what to look for. Thanks. Please do leave me a new message unless there is a conversation that is already in progress that you wish to comment on. If you have a question that has no bearing on a conversation that is under a heading, then please don't edit there. Just leave me a new message. For example, if you see a section called Help, but your question doesn't relate to what the conversation was about, then 'PLEASE' don't edit in that section, just leave me a new message. The comments will be moved to the end and I'll create a new section for it. Missing Title please message back there is something that has popped up :Ok what has come up because it would be much more helpful if you had explained everything, and left a new message at that. :Ok now I know for a fact that leaving a new message is now impossible. Really, is clicking the "Leave Message" button so hard instead of editing the whole page? I ask people not to do that and it happens anyway. Lancer1289 20:43, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Categories If you wouldn't mind, could you add the DLC category to the two DLC pack articles I just created? I'm using the Firefox 4 beta, so a lot of the Javascript-reliant stuff on the wiki won't work for me; for the time being, it would seem I can't add categories to articles unless I switch to another browser. Thanks. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sure no problem, and please do see your talk page. I have two questions I do need answered. Lancer1289 21:42, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Just a minor note: You don't have to rely on JavaScript - just add Category:CategoryName at the bottom of the page. --silverstrike 21:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Female Turian Check out Issue One of Mass Effect: Evolution, page 16 in the first frame the human cuffing the oddly-shaped turian. He even says "God, even the women look like him. How do you skull-faces stand it?". The turian looks clearly different from the turians we know and love. That's a turian female. PARAGADE74 02:55, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, I was just typing this very thing. But yes, it is strong implied that Lieutenant Abrudas is a woman given by, I believe, Ben's line upon capturing her and also a distinct difference in appearance from any other turian we have seen as of yet, notably (and strangely) lacking a fringe. --The Illusive Man 02:59, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::(Edit conflict)I can't say I'm convinced. The diaogue is a bit vague, and maybe guess work, and frankly did you ever consider that visuals can be misleading? Just because someone looks different, doesn't mean they are female. There really is no other evidence to support this, so mention of "she", "her", or any variation. I'm pretty sure they would have made that more distinct. Maybe the Lt. is a differnet kind of turian, a differnt type. Lancer1289 03:02, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh and just saying, "strongly implied" =/= fact. Maybe it will be resolved in issue two. Lancer1289 03:05, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::There isn't really any cause for Ben to say what he did besides the realization that the Lieutenant is a woman. Perhaps future issues will verify or dismiss it. --The Illusive Man 03:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC)03:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Perhaps but he could also have been making a joke. I'm sure you've see military movies where drill sergeants call their male recruits "women", and I'm sure Spart probably has a story or two. Maybe not, but this can also apply to real life, and other movies, TV shows, books, and I can go on. Now I need to kill a Thresher Maw. Lancer1289 03:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Kasumi ''does know about Morinth Regarding your revert of 142.59.79.244's edit of Morinth's page, Kasumi does know if Morinth replaces Samara. It's even mentioned in the page itself: :*If Morinth has replaced Samara, Kelly Chambers, Joker, and Kasumi Goto notice a change in her behavior, suggesting that her impersonation of her mother isn't perfect. In fact, Kasumi will mention her by name after completion of the suicide mission, urging Shepard not to be enticed by her, as he/she will die. mine --Swooshy 21:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::And what? That is a trivia note so why exactly are you bringing it up? It is talking about the moment when you complete the loyalty mission and the fact Kasumi mentions it should be mentioned in trivia as they all have suspicions not fact. They all notice a change in behavior, nothing more. Kasumi mentions it because you had to kill Morinth and it is most likely she doesn't believe what happened actually happened. It is a trivia note saying that it may not be perfect, but the facts are that only Shepard knows the truth. Lancer1289 21:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Let's talk I think you have misread me as an obstinate trouble poster, so I'll assume that I misread your actions as well. The justification for deleting my addition as being "unnecessary" confuses me. As I had stated, trivia is literally defined as something unnecessary. The connection I listed was actually of more importance to their raison d'être than the other numerous connections, yet still trivial. -- Shoggoth1890 21:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :No some trivia is worthy of note and belongs in articles. Trivia is interesting points where clear parallels can be drawn and there are multiple examples of that. Trivia as a whole unnecessary, I would have to say no as there are some trivia bits around that are not only interesting, but relevant to mention. My favorite on is on the quarian page and it definitely deserves to be there. :Your trivia it seems, has problems as Spart has pointed out. The quote is apparently not only vague, but contradicted in future works, making the quote not only out of date, but inaccurate. You had to cherry pick what you presented, and directly from Wikipedia at that, to make it true. Yet as Spart said "Lovecraft's mythos is so convoluted and contradictory that statements like what you are adding really only apply if you selectively pick and choose bits of the mythos. If you take it in its entirety, they cease to have relevance." I tend to agree. Something is unnecessary when it connects two things that are not only a stretch, but incorrect or come from vague statements. Lancer1289 21:40, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This discussion is split between several pages. I realize that I made a mistake in not posting on the Sovereign talk page. Any particular way you suggest we consolidate it? Going to avoid making anymore counterpoints till we can make this discussion less cluttered, so I don't bloat the activity page. -- Shoggoth1890 21:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I really don't see what there is to consolidate, nor how to consolidate the information any further. Or what to consolidate for that matter. Lancer1289 22:00, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, some points were addressed on the other page. I have not cherry picked anything from Wikipedia, that quote is directly from "The Call of Cthulhu", minus an aside. :No you cherry picked what you were pulling from. You pulled from sources that were rendered obsolete by new information, which means that it is no longer canon, and the statement means nothing. Spart stated his opinions on the subject and has many things that counter what you are saying. I am monitoring the conversation on his page, and I'm already out of my league so we will have to continue this once that is over with. Lancer1289 22:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's confusing stuff. Multiple authors, and authors contradicting themselves and each other, and all sorts of good stuff. I've even got my copy of the Necronomicon right next to me and even with that, my head's swimming here. Trying to do too many things at once, I suppose. SpartHawg948 22:35, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Agreed it's confusing and full of seeming contradictions. I am a bit more of a Lovecraft loyalist, and dislike anything other authors make as they just make things worse and Derleth was pretty well known for his liberal assumption of the Mythos. Despite my dislike of it, it exists and is quite popular. As such, I would not deny a comment in a game about "Hastur's squidface brother" as a reference to the Mythos. I found this connection interesting considering it relates the central plot of the game to the Mythos. You may not have, but I'm sure others would, and the point of my arguement was asking why it should be deleted if it didn't actually harm anything about the integrity of the article. :Because it's a fairly subjective piece of information, as we can clearly see here, depending on the selective reading of parts of the mythos, which you almost have to do because of how convoluted and contradictory it is. Further, the item you are adding doesn't really seem to conform to site trivia policy, and this episode is honestly making me reassess the whole Cthulu trivia item. SpartHawg948 23:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Then feel free to remove it, but if we could continue this elsewhere as it is starting to get off topic, and like I said, I am really out of my element on this argument. The knowledge I have already has been used up, but from what I understand, it is confusing and contradictions abound. Lancer1289 23:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Clearing some confusion Hi. I noticed that you changed the Legion profile page of the wikia back to its previous state a few minutes after I made some alternations to it. I suspected this would happen, so instead of going back and changing the sentence, I thought it would be a good idea to explain my reason. During my recent playthrough, I heard Legion say “I” for at least five times during the game (I can mention its exact lines too, if further proof is needed). Anyways, thanks for your contributions to the ME wiki. The activities of dedicated people like you are what keeps this Mass wikipedia in its impressive state. Regards MMight 22:25, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :First, thanks for the compliment, as those tend to be hard to come by. We do try our best. :) :Anyway if you could provide the lines, what mission/assignment, and context, then that would be a good thing. A link to a video, please don't upload it as we have a policy about uploading videos, would be even better if you can find it. This might be something that has to be changed but I can only remember that one time, so if you have others, then please do bring them forward. Lancer1289 22:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I believe I have a save right before activating Legion. That should make it easier to replay the game and record his/its dialogues. The ones I can remember are once during its loyalty mission, when the player is given the option to choose “Activate defenses” and “Yes”. The first one prompts Legion to say, “Yes, I can activate the turret …” (I have to check this one. I’m completely sure it says “I”, but may use a different verb to convey it.) The second one I noticed is when the mission is over and they are back on the Normandy. Questioning it about the fate of the Heretics eventually leads to Legion saying “In the time it would take you to voice a question, I can review all my time aboard the Normandy.” The other three I heard were during the suicide mission. I was deliberately waiting a little before opening the valves to hear its responses. First it said “Path is blocked. I am unable to proceed.”, then a few minutes later: “I am unable to preceed again, Shepard.” … Personally, I think they are deliberate. Its use of “I” and “Shepard” (instead of Shepard-Commander) get more frequent when it is in danger. I am sure I heard Legion say “I” during regular battles as well, but I have to replay the game to state its exact words in those sentences. :) MMight 22:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Legion is an it, no gender. :Well the one on its loyalty mission is confirmed as I found a video saying "I". If you could check the rest and get back, then we will have something. Right now even that is enough to change, but now the wording is a problem. If you could check that and get back as quickly as possible. My current saves are a little far from this mission. Meaning I would be playing for many hours before I could check these. Lancer1289 23:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :My bad. The 'he' slipped after reading some fanfiction. And I checked the lines I mentioned. "In the time it would take you to voice a question, I can review all my time aboard Normandy." is correct. :And this is getting interesting. This time in the suicide mission it said "Path is blocked. I am unable to proceed." and "I am unable to continue without your assistance, Shepard." I wonder if it has other dialogues for that ventilation shaft part with more “I”. I used FRAPs to save it this time. Should make it easier for me to watch it again with more attention. I still haven’t finished most of the side missions, LotSB and the Overlord DLC in this playthrough. I will let you know if it prompts anything remarkable. Thanks for your cooperation. :) MMight 23:36, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sure if something is inaccurate, like this, then it does need to be changed. Right now it is the wording that needs to be hammered out. If anything comes up, then feel free to mention it. Lancer1289 23:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC) These are two of the dialogues which we couldn't find on Youtube. I extracted this part of sound file from my playthrough video: http://www.4shared.com/audio/yOkJJqKb/L1_online.html http://www.4shared.com/audio/RbDFgvtk/L2_online.html Regards, MMight 14:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Apologies for note getting back quicker, but i had something I had to deal with, and then class. I would have to say that there is enough now to say that Legion does say I more than a few times. I'll adjust the trivia accordingly. Lancer1289 16:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC) No need for apologies at all. And thanks for helping. :) MMight 18:40, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. Lancer1289 18:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I have some questions... Hey, Lancer1289, I am a huge fan of Mass Effect 2, and I was the user who debated with you about Ashley and her belief with God. Thank you for clearing that issue up for me. Knowing that you are very smart about alot of Mass Effect Materials, I wondered if you would answer some questions I have: 1. In Mass Effect 2, I realize that if you choose the wrong and/or unloyal biotic party member on the long walk/run part of the suicide mission, one of you squad members will be carried off by the seeker swarms. However, I have never seen Grunt or Kasumi be carried off. Is it possible for Grunt and Kasumi to be carried off by the seeker swarms? (Note: I have figured which party member will die. Whichever member jumps onto the barricade and says something about proceeding quickly after Shepard moves ahead will be the possible victim if something goes wrong. For my friends and I, it was the second party member in order that we chose. For example, After choosing the next leaders, At the squad selection, we chose Zaeed first and Garrus last. Garrus was the one who talked about moving quickly but then was carried off.) 2. I was told by a friend that, if Shepard and only ONE of the final team Shepard chose to go to fight the HUMAN REAPER were the only ones that survived, Shepard will die. But, when Shepard jumps onto the ship and tells them to tell about the reapers, it will be the one and only squad member that is still alive that will say unique dialogue to Shepard and yell something as he falls, instead of Joker. Is that true? If so, what is the unique dialogue for each party member? (Note: My friend did this with Grunt, and can only remember Grunt saying something like he wouldn't let his battlemaster die. He doesn't really remember because this was a year ago, but he was sure he said something like that.) 3. And, if it's possible, could you or someone you know here do a video and show the results or post them on unique dailogue sections? I can't find these anywhere on Youtube so I don't know if they're possible. Thanks for letting me ramble about on of the coolest things ever. Please respond to this message if you can. :Let's see... :#I believe it is random who is carried off, but since I avoid killling off squadmates, I wouldn't know about Grunt or Kasumi. Perhaps they can be, but I have no idea. Also I have seen instances, via YouTube and other places where the first party member selected is carried off. :#If you have just one squadmate alive, whether in the final squad or not, Shepard will survive, or at least that is what I have read. I'm not sure about the dialogue, and we don't have it noted, but even then we do have multiple accounts of people suriving with just one squadmate. :#I really don't make videos and I'm not sure if anyone here does. But any unique dialogue does go into their individual dialogue pages. :That is about all I've got I do hope I did answer your questions. Lancer1289 21:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thaks for responding. The reason the first question was important to me was that half of my friends claim that Grunt is so big and heavy, that is must be impossible for him to be carried off. Kasumi I just have never seen. :I'm fairly positive that anyone can be carried off. While we know krogan do weigh a lot and have a lot of weight in armor, I forget the actual numbers, but I know it is somewhere, I think that Grunt could still be carried off. I again state that I believe the person chosen is random. Lancer1289 21:59, January 22, 2011 (UTC) HEY I HAVE YET ANOTHER QUESTION. When you are on the mission trying to save Garrus from the merc band, but his vital sign bar completely runs out, if he dies, is that a critical failure game over, or does it mean Garrus is not recruitable for the rest of the game and Shepard can still continue through it? :I'm assuming you mean Dossier: Archangel, I have never had it happen but I think that if the bar gets depleted, like every other time that appears, its "Critical Mission Failure". That's my guess as I've never had it happen. Lancer1289 03:21, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Squad Members Guide edit Hey Lance, my bad on editing ur edited... but I undid a user`s wholesale delete of the page and I thought that that word was left over from that contrib`s edit, so which is why I did so.... but now I see you`re the one who put the code word there. H-Man Havoc 21:48, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :No harm no foul. The tocright template puts the Table of Contents in an article on the right hand side. Useful in very long articles, or ones with a lot of headings. :Also note that admins and bureaucrats like myself and Spart respectively, along with some other users, have a function called "rollback". This function leaves the edit summary: "Reverted edits by ___ to last version by ____". Rollback is a handy tool can be used to quickly undo vandalism, or revert unconstructive edits, however the former is used more than the latter. This is what I did in this case. The function reverts edits by one user and puts it back to the last editor before that and usually restores the original before the vandalism. There really isn't a need to undo when a rollback is done, however sometimes it is necessary to fix things manually. Lancer1289 21:59, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey friend Just for you, I'm going to label what each section of this comment is, so you're not confused. quote 'Finally how do I render myself guilty? This is something I’d like to know. Lancer1289 22:04, November 19, 2010 (UTC)' /quote critic You banned me for saying derp, incorrectly thinking I was call you anything. No language, no culture has ever used derp as a term of offence. It is an Internet word like lol or Problem? You took any reason to shut me up because your feelings where hurt, and you couldn't just deal with it, to deal with someone elses choice of words. You justify your irrational feelings on a lack of knowledge of your own belief system. There's such a thing as not being a over sensitive, and you lieing that you explained yourself when you did not, and putting words in my mouth just testifys to your adminship of a wiki. I can't explain to you again what you've done, since you won't listen, and you lack the humility to look back and look at what you wrote down those 3 months ago. This is for me and anyone else reading this frustrated over this dictatorish behavior. /critic opinion You sir, are a fool and a egomaniacal child. /opinion P.S. Banning me for three months on one wiki hasn't changed my life. I haven't lost sleep nor thought over how I can't edit. Besides, Wikis aren't even factual half the time. :Wow you are back for all of a day and you are already on thin ice. I banned you for a good reason, your frequent edit warring, insulting of other users, and repeated violations of the Community Guidelines. I did not van you to shut you up, but I banned you for the reasons I listed. :I will not engage in another long discussion with you about your behavior, which you already betrayed as you care for no one but yourself, and that isn’t just my opinion. I will warn you for the last time, you have already insulted me again, and if you cross the line again, you will be banned permanently. I suggest if you which to continue editing here, then either shape up, or ship out. Lancer1289 15:23, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I am greatly entertained by your ability to make a mountain out of a mole hill. And why do you alway say I'm on "thin ice" when you say it every response you make to me? This ice you keep referring me to is very odd, it's always thin, but I can walk on it until I say derp. :::No you have violated the language policy and insulted me. Two violations of the Guidelines, which everyone has to follow, that are taken very seriously. I am not making a mountain out of a mole hill, you are as I am performing my duties of an admin to say that you have violated the Guidelines and telling you that you did. :::Also you are on thin ice due to your past actions, and your past behavior. Again, shape up or ship out. Lancer1289 16:50, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::"I dont want to continue another discussion" Continue discussion. It's my duty as a user to point out your logic makes no sense. :I may be mistaken, but I was under the impression that, in common usage, derp is an insult or, as you put it, a "term of offence". And it doesn't take a genius to understand that "fool" and "egomaniacal child" are insults, and as such are clear violations of site policy, regardless of whether or not you surround them with /opinions. Funny story - despite your allegations of dictatorial behavior (the proper term, as "dictatorish" isn't a word), no one has ever gotten banned for following site policies. If you don't go around constantly insulting people, (big shocker here, you might want to site down) you won't get banned! Maybe you should work on that? SpartHawg948 17:17, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Hahahahahaahahhahaha, oh man, you're too much. You really are trying to find anything to make you feel powerful, aren't you? There is so much wrong in that post right there, I can't put into words your foolishness. And the worst part of it is I can't properly tell you two off because you are admins, and therefor, have a louder voice than me or any other user. Derp is not an insult, it is a statement of something obvious by ordinary people on the Web. And the Urban dictionary is not a valid source of information due to definitions being voted by popularity. This was even ruled true in the court of law. ::http://jezebel.com/5310877/urban-dictionary-ruled-not-a-reliable-source :::To quote you, good sir: "Hahahahahaahahhahaha, oh man, you're too much." Rather, I should be thanking you. Why? Because, in attempting to "refute" my post, you actually helped make my point for me. Let's see what you said: "Urban dictionary is not a valid source of information due to definitions being voted by popularity." (emphasis added) Sounds like exactly the sort of source one would turn to in order to determine the common usage of a word, doesn't it? Nor is the fact that Urban Dictionary is not admissible evidence in a court of law relevant, as I was not trying to prove anything in a court of law. Talk about a statement of the obvious. So again, thanks so much for undermining your own position and helping make my point for me. If only everyone were so considerate. :) SpartHawg948 00:20, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I used the event as an example of the foolishness of using a system based on popularity. If 400,000 people voted the words Christian and Jesus as offensive on Urban Dictionary, then by your definition, it would be true that those words are offensive if used in everyday usage. So, now I know if I gather over 9000 brothers in arms to vote up this new definition, then you'd follow this action as valid if you had no knowledge of manipulation. "Sounds like" is something I would expect from a person that is admin of a wiki, and another getting offended from someones use of words is typical as well. Herp a derp, good sir, and may you wurp as much as you durp, and help you find insult in nonsensical words. :::::Negativ-o, good sir. Were you to try any such thing with Christian and Jesus, well established words whose definition has been clearly know for centuries, I'd never know, as there would be no reason to consult the 'net for definitions of words whose definitions have, again, been known for many centuries. Made-up words, on the other hand, don't have the same centuries-long history, and so common usage is key. And given that the common usage of words like that is on the internet (as opposed to words such as Christian and Jesus, whose primary common use is of a non-net variety), the system based on popularity is a pretty decent way of determining common usage. As for your example, it would probably have helped if the article you cited said something (anything) along the lines of the point you were using it to prove. It didn't. There was literally nothing in the source you provided stating that Urban dictionary was ruled inadmissible because it was a system based on popularity. Generally, when citing an example to back a claim, it helps if the example backs up the claim. As for made-up words, you're free to use them as you will. All I ask is that you not go around breaking site language policy (or any site policies) anymore, as you did with your first post to Lancer today. Avoid conduct like that, and we'll be A-OK. SpartHawg948 03:40, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Also just pointing out that if you were doing something wrong at say your job, wouldn't your boss keep pointing it out as part of his job? Just saying... Lancer1289 17:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Yup. And if you keep showing up to work with no pants, or keep cussing at and arguing with customers, coworkers, and managers, you tend to get fired. SpartHawg948 17:34, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Permission Granted You, Lancer1289, have my permission to move the AudioBox template onto my userspace. --Swooshy 21:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC)